Full Service For You
by Manabe Haiko
Summary: gak jago bikin summary yang penting pairing nya Minato Kushina Minato Ino


Story : Aldy Pramudiya

Disclamed : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : Minato Namikaze ×Uzumaki Kushina× Ino Yamanaka

Warning : Cerita pasaran, Lemon (tentu saja), Typo.

.

.

.

 _"Full Service For You'_

Tok..tok..tok

"Permisi,,," terlihat gadis berambut

panjang berwarna kuning itu sedang mengetuk

pintu bangunan ala eropa yang indah itu,baru saja dia akan membalikan

tubuhnya pintu terbuka.

Ceklek..krieeett...

"Aah" Ino sedikit terkejut,

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkaus putih

muncul dari dalam rumah,

"Halo... Ino-chan?

maaf lama menunggu,kau pasti pembantu baru yang akan bekerja di sini ya silakan masuk" sapa pemuda Namikaze itu

ramah.

"Naruto-kun T-terima kasih,,"Lirih mengenalnya dia adalah anak dari Minato dan Kushina.

Ino dan Naruto masuk,Ino takjub melihat isi rumah tersebut karena rumah tersebut sangat luas.

"Ini kamarmu ,kau tidur di sini,Kaa-san dan Tou-san pulang sekitar jam 4,aku tinggal dulu yah"Jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun"

Ino pun meletakan barang barangnya di kamar tersebut "Baiklah sekarang aku harus bekerja keras"kata ino dia mengganti baju ala pembantu dia mengenakan baju putih hitam yang sexy dan menutupi payudara nya yang berukuran 34B serta memakai rok yang sangat pendek hingga terlihat paha putih Ino yang mulus.

Ino pun bekerja dia memasak,menyapu,mengepel dan membersihkan semuanya.

Setelah selesai semuanya jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore Minato dan Kushina pulang dan melihat melihati Minato saja karena dia membuka seragam kantornya dan memakai kaus putih serta celana melihati Minato , Ino mengedipkan mata pada hanya diam saja.

"Ahh kau pasti Ino ya pembantu baru disini"kata Kushina.

"Ahh i-iya"jawab Ino

"Oh ya sudah apa makanan sudah di siap kan?"

"sudah nyonya"

Kushina dan Minato pun duduk dan makan Ino pergi kekamarnya 'Minato tampan sekali anaknya pun kalah tampan,tubuhnya atletis,ah kau memikirkan apa sih dia itu tuanmu Ino'batinya

Minato dan Kushina selesai di kamarnya memikirkan ingin melakukan sex dengan minato dia mengunci pintu membuka semua pakaian serta rok nya,Hingga dia bertelanjang dia memikirkan bagaimana penis Minato masuk ke dalam vagina nya memasukan jari nya ke dalam vaginanya satu

"ssshh,,ahh"Ino mendesah memasukan satu jarinya lagi "ahh,,sshh,,nggh"Ino merasakan dia Klimaks dan dia pun Klimaks cairanya keluar begitu banyak,ino menjilati cairanya sendiri."mmhh manis".'Minato aku akan mendapatkanmu malam ini'batin Ino.

Malam hari pun tiba Ino memasak untuk makan malam Minato dan Kushina,sepertinya Naruto tidak ada dia paling menginap di rumah pun sudah Ino meletakan makanan.

"Nyonya Tuan makananya sudah siap!"Kata Ino

"Iya"Minato dan Kushina pun makan.

Setelah 5 menit makan,Minato dan Kushina pergi ke kamar.

Ino mengikutinya dari dan Kushina di kamar mereka lupa mengunci pintu hingga Ino bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

Di kamar,Minato dan Kushina berciuman Hingga membuat Ino kesal,Minato melepaskan semua pakaian yg di kenakan Kushina begitu pula Minato melepaskan baju Kushina hingga mereka berdua membawa Kushina ala bridal style.

Ino hanya melihat saja dan membayangkan kalo Kushina itu dirinya.

Minato masih berciuman tampaknya sudah karena mereka butuh pasokan udara.

Kushina mengulum penis Minato dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut,Minato mendesah."ahh..tteruus..sayang.."

Sekarang bagian Minato,Minato memasukan penis nya ke dalam lubang vagina Kushina.

"ahh,,pelan pelan sayang"Kushina mendesah dengan sangat kencang , Minato memaju mundurkan pinggulnya hingga dia merasakan akan klimaks.

"ahh..akuu..aku..keluaarr!"kata nya pun di keluarkan di dalam rahim merasa hangat.

"kita sudahi saja sayang"Minato menarik selimut lalu tidur Kushina pingsan karena kelelahan.

Ino hanya bisa melototi saja 'aku akan mendapatkan mu Minato' Ino pun masuk diam diam tanpa diketahui oleh Minato dan Kushina.

Ino tepat berada di sebelah tempat tidur Minato karena ukuran kasurnya sangat besar.

Ino membuka selimut yang dipakai tidur dalam Ino melihat penis Minato yang masih tegak itu, Ino mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menjilatinya,mengulum dan mengocoknya.

Minato merasa aneh lalu dia membuka matanya dan langsung terkejut.

"Ino-Chan! apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"ssttt..jangan berisik nanti nyonya dengar.."

Ino terus mengulum,memaju mundurkan penis Minato dan memasukan ke dalam mulut hanya mendesah kecil.

"jangan disini ayo pindah ke tempat lain"kata Minato.

Ino dan Minato pun pergi dari tempat tidur dan menuju kolam renang di sanalah tepat di pinggirnya Ino dam Minato.

Ino melepaskan semua pakaian yang dikenakanya dan terlihatlah oleh Minato tubuh sexy dan indah mendorong tubuh Minato hingga Minato jatuh lalu langsung Ino mencium bibir Minato,Minato pun membalasnya,Ciuman itu menjadi sangat panas,setelah berciuman mereka berhenti sejenak karena butuh pasokan udara.

"aku akan melayani sepenuh yang kau mau tuan _Full service for you"_ kata Ino.

Ino pun menciumi leher jenjang Minato dan tak lupa meninggalkan kissmark disana,Ciuman Ino beralih ke puting Minato dan mejilati nya.

"ahh.."desah minato

Tangan kanan Minato meremas payudara ino,Ino mencium bibir minato,lalu ino menjilati penis minato ino mengulum,mengocok dan memaju mundurkan penis minato.

"teerruuss,,hisaapphh,Inoo-chan"desah minato.

"As You wish my Love"

Ino terus menjilati,mengulum hingga akhirnya Minato Klimaks."aahh,,,akuu,,keeluuaar,,!"Sperma Minato keluar dan mengenai payudara ino dan mukanya ino terus menjilati sperma minato.

"sekarang bagianku"Kata Minato.

Ino berbaring di tepi kolam renang,Minato mencium Ino hingga leher jenjang tak lupa meninggalkan kissmark di sana,Ciuman Minato beralih ke payudara yang kenyal dan besar hanya bisa mendesah nikmat.

"ahh,,mmhh,," Minato meremas,menjilati dan mengenyot payudara ino,tak lupa juga Minato menggigit kecit payudara Ino,Tak lupa tangan kirinya meremas payudara yang merasakan akan klimaks.

"ahh,,akuu,,akaann,,keluuaarr!"desah Ino.

Cairan Ino keluar dengan sangat banyak Minato menelan semua cairan milik Ino.

Sekarang Minato beralih kepada Vagina yang sudah pink itu Minato menjilatinya dan tak lupa memasukan jarinya ke dalam vagina Ino,tak lupa tangan Kanan Minato meremas payudara pun Klimaks lagi cairanya di telan oleh Minato tanpa merasa jiji menurut Minato manis.

"mmpphh,,,ssshh,,maniiss,,"Kata Minato.

"Kau siap Ino-chan?"Tanya Minato.

Ino mengangguk tanda iya.

Minato memasukan penis besarnya itu ke dalam vagina hanya mengerang kesakitan.

Tiba tiba ada yang menghalangi jalan penis Minato yaitu selaput dara terus masuk hingga selaput dara Ino robek.

"aww...pelan pelan sayang!"

"kau sempit sekali Ino-chan.."

Minato memaju mundurkan pinggulnya itu,tak lupa tangannya meremas payudara Ino.

Minato terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"ahh,,,mmppghh,,lebihh cepatt sayang,,"desah Ino

Minato menambah kecepatan pinggulnya,tak lupa mencium bibir Ino.

"ahhh,,uhh,,,fuck,,fuck,,"Ino mendesah nikmat..

Minato merasakan bahwa dirinya akan langsung mencabut penisnya yang masih tertanam di dalam vagina Ino.

Ino menjilat,mengulum,mengocok serta memajumundurkan penis Minato ke dalam Mulutnya itu."ahhh, akkuu,,akaann, kkelluuaarr lagii,," yang keluar sangat banyak hingga sampai ke wajah menelan semua sperma Minato Lalu dia kembali mencium Minato,Mereka berhenti sejenak karena mereka berdua butuh pasokan udara.

"Ino-chan bagaimana kalau kau hamil?"tanya Minato.

"Tenang saja aku tidak dalam masa subur ko"Jawab Ino.

Ino kembali Mencium Minato dan menyudahinya.

"Thanks For Full Service".

"No Problem".

"Ya Sudah kita melakukan besok lusa atau kapan kapanlah"kata Minato.

"Iya Honey"ujar Ino.

Semenjak kejadian itu Ino dan Minato suka sekali melakukan seks kilat di dalam rumah dengan Ino tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun Maupun Kushina ataupin Naruto.


End file.
